peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 April 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-04-17 ; Comments *Peel's first show after the tragedy at Hillsborough, where he almost cries after Aretha Franklin's song, before playing the Wedding Present. Sessions *Hepburns only session, recorded 21st March 1989. Tracklisting *Aretha Franklin: You'll Never Walk Alone &''' *Wedding Present: Svitit Misyats = Світить Місяць (album - Ukrainski Vistupi V Johna Peela = Українські Виступи В Івана Піла) Reception *Hepburns: Tonight The World Of Entertainment (session) ''#'' *Birdland: Hollow Heart (12") Lazy *Chi Boyz: Bass (v/a album - This Is War!) Radical '''@ *Rumblefish: So Lightly (12" - Medicine) Summerhouse *Napalm Death: Multi-National Corporations / Instinct Of Survival / Stigmatised / Parasites (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPSD 049 &''' *Buddy Johnson: Walk The Chalk Line (v/a album - Black Rock 'N' Roll Volume Two) Not On Label *Hepburns: Where You Belong (session) '''# *Double Trouble & The Rebel MC: Just Keep Rockin' (Sk'Ouse Mix) (12") Desire $''' :(JP: 'A chart bound sound, well I certainly like to think so') ''Certainly was a chart bound sound, as Just Keep Rockin' got to number 11 in the UK singles chart. *Sonic Youth: I Am Right (v/a album - The Melting Plot) SST SST 249 '& *Deep 6: TV Land (album - Garage D'Or) Coyote *Eon: Infinity (12") Vinyl Solution *Fastbacks: In The Winter (7") The Subway Organisation SUBWAY 24 &''' *Hepburns: Believe Me (session) '''# & *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Law Of The Jungle (12" - The Drone Session E.P.) Murdertone 12SY 26 @ & *Corn Dollies: Map Of The World (split flexi 7" with Rain - Map Of The World / Down Here) Beatwax! & $ *O.V. Wright: Heartaches - Heartaches (album - Here's Another Thing) Charly R&B *Pepe Kalle & Nyboma: Amour Perdu (album - Moyibi) Syllart *Close Lobsters: Gut Apprehension (album - Headache Rhetoric) Fire FIRE LP 17 &''' *Hepburns: You Must Have Had It All (session) '''# *Snapper: Hang On (12" - Snapper EP) Flying Nun :(JP: 'What I was trying to say at the beginning of the programme, was just this, until this weekend I never imagined it was possible to feel such grieve over the deaths of people that I never knew, coming up next the news, followed by after that Nicky Campbell. Thank you very much for listening, goodnight') *Tracks marked &''' on '''File 1 *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' on '''File 6 File ;Name *1) 1989-04-17 Peel Show R015.mp3 *2) RF Sessions 7.mp3 *3) 1989-04-xx Peel Show LE035 *4) 020A-B4163XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *5) 020A-B4163XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *6) john peel show tapes 11a 1989 ;Length *1) 25:07 *2) 48:31 (from 10:54) (to 5:20 and from 9:05 unique) *3) 1:36:08 (20:29-25:31) (to 24:50 unique) *4) 0:44:21 *5) 0:42:35 *6) 0:47:12 (31:49-38:59) (to 36:24 unique) ;Other *1) File created from R015 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) From RF Sessions 7 *3) Created from LE035 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1989 Lee Tape 35. *4-5) Recordings at the British Library *6) Many thanks to Happy Otter HO John Peel 11 1989 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4-5) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4163/1) *6) No longer available ;Footnotes Category:Rich 200 Category:1989 Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library